The Story of Another
by GizmoTheCat
Summary: A young Girl Name Emily wanders upon the Refugee while being chase; She comes upong Baron and Haru and their two Children (Haru X Baron). The Family is on its way to helping her; But the question is they don't know exactly why she running. Rated k for kissing. And hugging. (In Progress)
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Alley

**Hi! This is My First Fan Fiction so Do forgive me if it is bad; Thanks for Reading it though! Don't Forget to Review.  
Love,  
Gizmo**

**Edit: I've Added a Better Description of the Characters; and edit a few things.**

**(Cat Return is Not Mine Nor is its Character)**

**P.S Don't Forget to Critic My Spelling, or Any Mistakes.**

**oOoOoOo**

-Chapter 1 Mystery Alley-

The dark sky filled with shadows; Heavy breathing and running of shoes rang into the ears of anyone nearby. A Girl appeared running from what seemed two shadow figures. Stopping the girl was panting she looked around for a place to hide; _'The Cross Roads'_ she notice no people around her.

"There she is" a Voice rang; the girl begin to panic before noticing a small alley. She begin to run into the alley, her footsteps send an echo around her as begin to climb the roof tops; then running down a pair of stairs. She slipped through a small alley entrance/exit noticing there was a small arch way, turning around she notice the males who were chasing her where no longer behind her. She padded up to the Arch way noticing a Stone crow, and a whole courtyard surrounded by small Houses.

"Odd Place this is" She whisper to herself. Her voice still rang of panting and tiredness. She notice lights in a small green house, It looks like an Office house combined with a touch of mansions.

"Hello?" she clearly said as she walked around the stone pillar, before walking to the green house she peered into the window and repeated her question "Hello?" she looked up noticing a small sign "Cat Business Office" she said her tone hinted with questions.

The Door open, and a small cat like figure appeared "Hello There" the figure had a English accent, Surprised she jumped/Walked backwards in till she felt her head bang against the perched stone of which the stone crow stand upon.  
"Ow" she mutter under her breath; The pain quickly flourish away from the Black haired girl.

"Forgive my sudden appearance Miss…" he paused the girl stared at him with her dark brown and blue eyes. before stuttering a few words out "E-Emily My name its Emily".  
"My Name Is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen; But you may just call me Baron, everyone else does so" His Emerald eyes focused on her "So, What brings you here" he asked noticing her breathing was still elevated.

"I was trying to escape.. Some people and ran down an alley way and ended up here" she explained "I won't be here long; I just need to make it back to the cross road and hope.. They won't be there" she finished looking at him. Baron nodded slightly "Why don't you come in and have a cup a tea before you head off, catch your breath and rest for a moment" he suggested to the female.

Hesitation hit Emily for a moment before she nodded "Please" she said afterwards. Baron begin to walk back to in to the Bureau, She followed noticing she begin to shrink. "Oh don't worry about that; it's a temporary effect" He said noticing that she had shrunk and that she was confused. He headed to the stairs in the left corner standing in front of it "We have a Guest" He slightly shouted not trying to raise his voice too much.

Emily heard doors shutting as a woman older appeared with two others behind her. "Haru, Alex and Lily, This is Emily she came upon the refugee while being chase by some…people" Baron looked at her trying to see if this was correct, Emily nodded

"Emily this is My Wife Haru my Son Alex and my Daughter Lily" Baron finished introducing them as he walked his way to the counter and begin to make tea. Emily notice that Baron's son Alex was just her age her looked a lot like his father Green eyes orange fur but he didn't have the light cream part around his muzzle like his father. Where Lily was probably seven she was blonde with her fathers green eyes; she looked more human like her mother. was obviously around her mid twenty's or her early thirty's brown hair which none of her children had.

"Emily, Dear do you mind me asking why you were being chased" Haru asked Emily.  
Baron handed Emily and the others a cup of tea, Sipping it she answered "Well Apparently They want something from me, and I don't know what they want" she replied her mismatched eyes watched the family with interest.

Taking another sip of the tea she smiled slightly "This tea is a amazing, What type is it?" she asked Baron. "You are lucky, It is my Special blend of Tea Though its different every time there's no guarantee that it will taste as great or the same as the previous time" Baron Replied setting his Empty cup down.

"Well Thankyou for your Hospitality But I must be going" She said setting her Cup down also "Are you sure you don't want to stay any longer" Baron asked Emily shook her head  
"My Mother must be terribly worried, I've been gone all day" She replied  
Alex notice that Emily was a bit nervous about walking back "You don't seem so ok about walking back" Alex said looking into her eyes "N-No I'm fine" She said as she made her way to the door.

"Very well then; Atleast allow my son to accompany you back just in case those Males come back" Baron said Alex looked at his father as if he was about to refuse but he nodded.  
"Thankyou" She dipped her head as Alex begin to walk her out.

**oOoOoOo  
The End of Chapter 1  
Chapter 2 Will Either come Tomorrow Or Today  
5;18;14**

**Thanks for Reading it.**  
**Love**  
**Gizmo**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dance and The Napping

**Eeee Second chapter!  
At the time Im writing this No ones Review but hey; Its only one Hour after so Who cares.**

Thanks Again for Reading Another Story!  
Love  
Gizmo

5/18/14  
OoOoOo  
  
Xx Chapter 2:The Dance and The Napping: xX

Emily stopped at the Entrance of her house "Thanks For taking me home, Alex" she said, Her mismatch eyes gazed into his Emerald eyes; _'His Eyes look a lot like his fathers' _Emily thought to her self.

"Uh, Its No problem Nothing like being volunteered.. Right?" He said rubbing the back of his red-ish Orange hair with his hand. "Anyways; I wanted to say your welcome back at the Bureau Just head to the Cross road and look for a large white cat name Muta He'll Take you back considering you probably wont remember the way back" Alex said.

Emily smiled noticing Alex was a bit nervous "I Will; you best be back, Thank-you again" She whispered as she opened the door and disappeared into the house. Alex nodded as he walked away in to the dark.  
OoOoOo

"Emily Is that you!" Her mother shouted as she heard the door clicked.  
"Yes Mother its Me" she said walking into the kitchen she looked around Her mother's worried eyes gazed towards her daughter.

"Where have you been?" she asked Emily sighed "I was out with some friends." She spoke _'Its partially true… Sort a'_ "And We lost track of time" she finished. "You don't have to worry; the parents are kind; and wouldn't let anything happen to me" she said yawning "Im heading to bed; I need to sleep" she walked past her mother opening her door/ Closing it she sat in her bed thinking about the contents of the day. Emily drifted off to sleep as a gentle breeze came in from her room.  
OoOoO

An Alarm clock rang, and a sound of a groan arouse "Uuhh" She huffed it was Sunday. Her Eyes lit open She remembered her of encounter running and meeting some new friends. She rised to her feet as she begin to get ready for the day. A Green dress with small swirls swayed around her as she walked into the kitchen "Hello mother" Emily greeted her mother; Her mother smiled "Where are you going today" Her mother asked.

"Oh To the Cross roads to visit... Some friends" She replied; only to get a glare at her mother "Is it a guy?!" Her mother asked with enthusiasm.

Emily huffed "One of them is a… Boy but the others… are female" She said her mother smiled "Is he your boyfriend" she asked her, Emilys eyes widen "Mother! No he is not He is just someone I met" she said but she could feel a small heat against her cheeks like she as embarrassed "Forgive me for being curious" Her mother said "Bye mom" she laughed slightly.  
oOoOo

Emily Arrived at the Cross roads; she looked around for a large white cat as she talked to some of her friends. "Emily are you even listening to me?" Aurora asked her; Emily snapped out of her search "Oh yes; Something about Osami **(RandomMadeUpName)** and his games" Emily Replied only to hear a huff come out of Aurora "Emily It seem something is on your mind; So why don't I just leave you alone to you thinking" Aurora Asked before Emily replied her friend was out of site.

"Great; Abounded me why don't you" She mutter as she walked to a table she sat down at a chair only to feel something big and squishy. "EEeh!" she shouted jumped to her feet she turned around to see a Large cat "You must be Muta!" she whispered slightly; she looked at the large cat only to get a grunt.

"and you must be Emily; The Expected Guest" Muta grunted "Chicky If you want to get to the Refugee again then you better keep up" He gestured and begin to run off.

"Hey Wait up!" She shouted running after; only to be take down the same path as she once was. She enter the Refugee looking around and notice that Muta stand on his back two legs.  
She noted the Stone crow before looking away she heard a glow "Took you long enough" a voice rang "Shut it BirdBrain!" Muta said as he went to enter the Bureau. Toto mutter then noticed Emily "And you must Emily, I've heard about your Encountered here" The Crow cawed "Names Toto" Toto Finished.

Emily nodded slightly "Nice to meet you Toto; are the Gikkingen's Awake?" She asked looking at the Bureau "Yes they woke up a couple hours ago" he replied before hearing a retorted comment from Muta. "Fatso" he mutter under his breath.

"Chicky Coming in or not?" Muta Asked Emily; "Oh Yes Sorry" she said walking to him. They Entered the Bureau. Emily hadn't had the chance to take in the décor last time she was there so she paused a minute looking around before a voice came up.

"Emily you came" Alex Said coming down the stairs "Yes I did; it be rude not to after you invite" She said "ooh yea" he said rubbing his head again; his whisker twitched as a young girl came racing down "Your back!" she shouted "This time you can come play with me rather then just sit around" Lily exclaimed and grabbed her hand she dragged her upstairs; Emily whispered something to Alex as she was dragged up stairs '_Help' _but he only shook his head when his sister stopped

"Did you say something" She asked "Nope" Emily replied only to be dragged off again; But she reached out grabbing Alex's hand dragging him off before he could pull away. Reaching the room it was a red room with a small castle in the middle of the floor and a lots of dolls. Emily followed Lily into the middle of the room; Alex had no choice but to follow. "You can let go now" He said, Emily looked up at him with a light blush she forgot she had hold of his hand but she retorted "But how do I know you'll abounded us! After all You have to join us for a little fun" She said "I won't go" he said. Emily nodded letting go she Sat Down; Alex sat beside her while Lily grabbed them some dolls.

OoLaterOo

Alex, Lily and Emily where outside while Baron and Haru where inside talking. Toto and Muta where fighting near the entrance of the Bureau. "So Emily Have you ever dance" Lily asked; Emily looked down at Lily "Oh yes; I've dance before not as much as I use to" she said "Can you teach me!" Lily's eyes lit up as she begin to dance up and down "Pleeeaaase!" she begin to make cute eyes as her tan ears flicker. _'How can I say no to that Face!'_ Emily thought "Ok Ill teach you" She heard a small laughter from Alex; Shaking her head she took Lily's hand and being to hum to a song as the begin to dance.

Alex Watched them twirl around the Refugee in delight. "Let the Music Take you into your own world" she whispered to Lily. After a bit Emily closed her eyes as she hummed the song only to stop to familiar voice "May I cut in" Her eyes open up as she saw Alex asking Lily if he could cut in. Lily nodded; Alex looked towards Emily "May I" he bowed to her and reached his hand out towards her, Emily took his hand as the two took position. "wait for it" He whispered and music from nowhere appeared and the begin to twirl around. "But how?" she asked  
"Haha You walk into a family of half-cats and that's what you ask" he slightly laughed before whispering "Magic". "Oh" She replied, Her eyelids closed upon her eyes. Resting her head against Alex's Chest. Alex looked down he felt his cheeks fill with a warm sensation; He was blushing, and enjoying what was going on. Lily was twirling around by her-self as a door opened and closed. The Music stopped.

"What is going on here" a Voice ranged; It was Baron's. Emily Lifted her head eyes opening "Erm" Alex replied; But Emily finished his sentence "Well Lily wanted me to teach her to dance; A little while later Alex Cut in…"She said "So basically Dancing is what's going on here Sir" she replied Slightly pulling her-self away from Alex trying not to give the others any other ideas. Haru notice that Muta and Toto weren't Arguing but they had smirks on their face as if they were about to burst out laughing "What's so funny Muta and Toto" She asked them.

"Well you see Chicky there was resting her-self against Alex there and he seemed to be enjoying it" Muta replied the words only sent Toto and Muta into a laughing fit. "It was nothing" Alex mutter looking towards his father, Emily felt slightly Embarrassed as a lightly blush formed upon her cheeks "Well Nothing wrong with nothing; Why don't we continue with the dancing and Haru and Myself join?" Baron suggested. They Nodded and Baron asked Haru to dance; The music reappeared and they all begin to dance.

Emily's Eyes fell upon Alex's; He carefully examined her mismatch eyes before whispering to her "Your eyes are beautiful and Unique" Emily felt her-self blushing a darker shade. "T-Thanks; Your eyes are far better though they shine like Emeralds" She replied feeling her stomach turn _'Whats wrong with me'_ she thought "Thankyou" he replied not saying more.  
OoOoO

The sun was setting "Its Best for me to go, Thankyou for another amazing night" She said "Welcome" The all said in unison. "Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Alex said. Muta elbowed Toto; Toto gave Muta a glare "Fatso why don't you make you self of some use?" Toto said  
"If only I could Birdbrain" He growled "But Im sure a birdbrain like you will understand" He retorted. The two begin to argue.

"Im Sure; I can make it home" She replied Alex nodded and gave her a hug Lily followed "See you tomorrow?" Alex whispered into her ears "Yep after school" She replied. Walking outside she went back down the alley appearing at the cross road.

She notice someone following her as she walked home; She notice someone in front of her "Leave me alone" She said walking away "Tsk Tsk; I can't do such" The man replied Emily felt a pair of hands against her mouth, she let out a muffle scream before being hit upside her head. She awoken in a dark room looking around she realized she had been Kidnapped.

**OoOoOo  
End of Chapter 2  
Chapter 3 Later today Or Tomorrow  
5/18/14**


	3. Chapter 3:The Searcher and The Finders

**WeeeWhooo Its 8pm Still The First Day When Im Writing this; Funny thing is, I don't know what to do; To the Fan Fiction writing-scribbles-**

**Lovels your friend**  
**Gizmo(lina) (Gizmolina) :D (My cats name XD)**

**OoOoOo**

Xx:Chapter 3:The Searcher and The Finders:

It was Six'o Clock Monday; Alex Standed outside waiting for Emily to return to the Refugee. Hours past and still no sign of her; His father came out and patted his shoulder "Im sure She was busy and couldn't come" Baron said. Alex looked into his fathers eyes "But.. What if those who where chasing her? Got her" he asked "She promised she would be here" He finished.

His father sighed "Alex if it would help in the morning we could go to her house and ask if she is ok" He wanted his son to feel that Emily Was safe; even if there was a possible she wasn't.  
OoOoOoO

Emily looked around her-self she felt her feet wobbled slightly she reached her hand's to the wall. Her mismatch eyes looked towards her hand she let out a screech "I-I have furry hands!" She reached to her head ears! Then she felt her tail swaying side to side "I-I have a Tail! And ears I'm at Cat!"she shouted she begin to wobble around looking for an exit; She hadn't notice much expect the fact she had black fur ears tail whiskers and more.

A Door opened "About time you awoken. Someone wants to see you" the males said, Soon a tall figured enter her was a tuxedo "Mmm I wander what someone pay for the lost princess return?" He whispered to her his paw touching her chin. "Im No princess" she spat into his face "Oh contra princess Yue"he said "You are the lost princess; Known as Emily in the Human world" he said "Sleep Tight" he lightly kissed her for head which made her want to punch the cat but she felt all of a sudden tired.  
OoOoOo

"No I haven't Seen her; I presume she had those people chasing her and stayed at your house; Mr. Baron, I thought she would be coming home today" Emily's Mother said her tone was worried. "Sorry to bother you Mrs.**(SomeoneGiveMeaLastNameImayUseTy)** My Family Intend to search for her; and hope that she is safe" He looked towards his son.

They return to the Bureau "She wasn't there, Which means we are going to have to do some work" Baron said "Alex, Muta We will go to the Cat Kingdom Maybe they could be of use" He said "Haru, Lily keep an eye out please. Toto I want you to search the City Please maybe she's off elsewhere and this is just figment of worried" Baron Finished. The Grouped agreed; Baron Muta and Alex Walked into a portal which was opened by a key that was given to Baron by King Lune.

OoOoOoOo

Emily Awoken to grunts; that sounded like fighting. Moment later the door open it was a guard but not in the same uniform as the other; He was more formal **(King Lune's Royal Guards) **"Take My Hand and Hurry" He Said Emily nodded gripping the Guards hand as he whisked her off her feet; He was running through a battle field what it seem liked. Guards retreated seeing they've gotten what they came for.

Once Emily was safe the Guard sat her down in a carriage and sat beside her it was followed by guards. "Go" he shouted to the driver; the driver yelled commands as the cats in front of them begin to run.

The arrived at palace which awaited more guards a King and His Queen; the guard helped her down off the carriage "Thank-you; you are Dismissed "He said to the guards; the guards walked away. "Little Sister It's Been years; You've grown" He smiled. "Sir forgive me I don't know what you're talking about I-I'm Supposed to be human at home my mother she's worried Alex and his family t-they must be worried" She said.

"Don't worry I will contact your adoptive mother; but for now we must explain what has happen" He said as He Escorted Yuki and Emily to a private room.

**(Lune did Explained who he was and who Yuki was.)  
**"To begin with you were Named Yue after the moon." He paused "you were taken from your cradle a month after your birth. We found you but we knew they would take you again so father gave you to your foster mother; I hoped to get in contact again but I couldn't, not till today, not in till they took you" He said Emily was unsure of what to say

"So that's why the guard called me Yue.. Princess You I am the Lost princess" she said; her brother paused waiting to add something "I knew it as you because we both share mismatch eyes, blue and blue red and brown" Lune chuckled "Another thing; If you wander if you'll ever be able to be Human again the answer is yes" He gave her a red opal shape necklace "It will allow you to transfer to Human or Cat" He finished Emily Smiled "Thank-you King Lu- I mean Brother Thankyou" she said she felt tears on the corner of her eyes but that moment ended quickly as Someone enter the room "Sir you have guest" the Cat said "Who is it" King Luna asked "It is Baron, Muta and Baron's Son Alex" The cat replied "Send them in" Lune Huffed.

They Enter the room only to be stopped in their tracks "Lune if I knew you had company I wouldn't have interrupted" Baron said. "No No I want you to meet Yue My Long Lost sister" Emily turned her head her head was lowered as a dipped she smiled rising her head her Mismatch eyes met Alex's "Ahh but Brother They already know me" she grinned before racing to hug them.

Lune was confused "I presume explanations are needed?" he said; Emily and Alex and Baron and Muta looked at each other Baron and Muta begin to explain what had happen before and how they were tied into this. Emily and Alex had disappeared "You're a Cat!" Alex Exclaimed as they walked the hall ways "Yes but I could be Human again" She finished "Lune he gave me a red opal necklace he said that when I wanted I will turn Human or Cat or "she paused "Both kind 'a like you and your family a mix" she finished Alex looked at her "That's brilliant!" he said they stopped at a balcony. Emily looked over and out to the gardens.

She felt Alex standing behind her his hands reached towards her waist as he begin to hold her. She Turned to face him Her mismatched optics(eyes) Looked into his; He begin to lower his head towards hers _'Eep!'_ Her stomach flipped she was blushing very hard _'This isn't happening what if it isn't what if it's a dream!'_ her eyes slightly raced back and forth before Alex's lips touched hers. She could feel the passion he put into it; Her eyes slowly begin to close as the moment they had continue in silence.

The sound of paw's and Shoes where heard in the hall way, Emily and Alex had just came up for air "There you two ar-"Baron begin but he notice that they was interrupting something and begin to push the others down the hall. Small whispers arouse "You guys can come out" Alex said letting go of Emily's Waist turning to the others. They slowly came out from behind the wall.

"Quiet a moment you too where having "Lune huffed he didn't like the fact someone was touching his sister already. **(Protective brothers… Can't blame them!) **"Yea" Emily slightly chuckled her hand reached the back of her head. "care to explain" he asked  
"Nothing to Explain"  
"Fine"  
Emily stared at her brother disproving look at Alex; she presume they hadn't met personally "So I presume we are… Going back to the Human world?" She asked Baron. "Nope we will be stay here till we can figure out who catnapped you. We need to keep an eye on you" Baron replied  
"Can't you watch me back in the Human world?"  
"Nope"  
Emily huffed "Yuki will show you to your room Emily; Muta Baron Alex Ills how you to yours" Luna said.

Yuki and Emily entered a large room it was filled with Moons with silver and blue pattern "I presume this was supposed to be my room?" she asked Yuki nodded "Come" she said sitting on the bed Emily sat beside her "So tell me; what was going on back there?" Yuki asked her "I-I don't know; If you're talking a-about the kiss well I-it just happen while we were watching the.. gardens" she said. Yuki paused "I see; do you like him" she asked "Well of course. Most boys who've tried that I've pushed away and slapped them" She replied "Well then what ever happens between him and yourself I will support you" Yuki raised to her feet "I best go" She exit the room.

A knock came on the Door; before she could open it Alex open it. "Hey" He said "I-I wanted to say sorry for my... behavior earlier" He Came in shutting the door behind him. Emily walked over to him pressing her blacked fur hands to his lips Alex's Orange fur shown signs of blushing. "I love that moment" She said her head rested on his. "Emily I like you like Like" He quickly added the last part "I've Liked you since the moment we dance" He said her eyes lit up "I like you too" She said her lips pressed against his.

Moments later he pulled away "I have a Plan" He whispers "For what?" She asked "Our Escape back to the Human World" He replied Emily Grinned. They would plan it that night.

**OoOoOo  
I Finished this Just in time to go to bed  
Well Cant Type much  
Night  
Love  
Gizmo  
5/18/14**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan and The Failure

**(5/19/14)  
I Just finished this chapter 10 Mintues Before I had to Go to Bed :D Im glad to;  
Well Enjoy reading!  
Love  
Gizmo**

I Might edit out the Love scene of the last chapter… Don't know Might just change to I like you :P And do the I love you later  
~5/19/14~  
Eh Its been done  
:I wasn't to comfy with the fact they said I love you so soon.  
Review; Opinions in the Reviews should I change it back to I love you or keep it?

The First Chapter has been altered So please take a look back if you please to.

OoOoOo

Xx Chapter 4:The Plan and The Failure: XxEmily sat down against the marble floor in the palace room; staring at the moons she smiled _'It's like they kept it as a shrine'_ her thoughts persuade. She heard a faint knock on her door; padding to it she opened it there stand a tall figure with emerald eyes.

"Hello Emily" It spoke.

Emily smiled "Hello Alex, have you finished the plan?" she asked Alex nodded to her question and entered her room. Emily shut the door behind them.

"For starters Everyone but the guards are asleep; It may be daylight out but they still need to rest. Which means we can try to complete the maze and head up to the tower of course, getting to it isn't the problem being seen is, which is why we are going to take advantage of the switching of the gaurds" He begin before looking at his hand which had a watch on his cream sleeve. At the moment he wore a blue vest with a white under shirt alone with white dress pants. "The changing of the gaurds should start… Now!" he gripped Emily's paw taking her out the door.

Looking around the corner they made their way to the door which lead to the maze. Exiting the palace the entered outside. They notice the long tower with twist and turns surrounding it. They ran down the steps entering the maze of twist and turns. "I studied the Maze earlier It shouldn't be hard to remember which way is which; As long as we keep our eyes on the tower we won't get lost" Alex mention as they made their way through the maze.

oOoOoOo

Baron rested him-self against the railing of a balcony, he looked upon the garden remembering it was only Nineteen Years ago that he was here rescuing Haru ** (Emily And Alex are Seventeen)** He listen to the footsteps of the guards changing. His mind was thinking about what he saw with his Son and Emily; _'Obviously something's between them'_ he pushed the thought out of his mine and walked over to the bed; Laying down he stared at the purple canopy before falling asleep.

OoOoOoOo

At least an Hour later they had completed the maze and begin to make their way up the long stairs; They were running at a still pace still hoping they wouldn't be noticed against the tan tower. "Almost to the Opening" Alex said as they were only a few steps away from the clearing

"And then more stairs" She huffed "But no one said It would be easy" She finished. Her Raven black fur made the heat stick and her running wasn't helping her. "This Heat Its killing me" She muttered under her breath. Alex looked at her with worried eyes.

Few minutes later they reached the clearing "Lets say we take a break" Alex felt his clothing sticking to his chest; His breathing elevated, he hadn't run this much in his life time. He heard a faint thud against the tower floor ."Emily?!" He turned around to see Emily against the floor. "Emily!" He rushed over to her side brushing his Fingers in his hair "I'm taking you back now!" he lifted her off the ground and begin to race down the stairs.

Emily dazed she couldn't see anything but a blur; The blur was Alex. His Voice was faint she could hear him shouting but she couldn't understand what he was saying. Her body was racing in sweat and heat; her black fur still taking in the sun's rays. The heat stroke made her feel weak, she felt her eyelids closing as Alex carried her down the stairs.

OoOoOo

Alex Entered the palace shouting "Someone Help!" He looked around "Please! She fainted! We need medical support" He addressed to a maid.  
"Please follow me" The maid quickly said; She scurried off showing Alex the way to the Hospital wing. "Set her down I'll go get a Doctor" The maid dipped her head off and scurried away.

Alex lay her down on the bed; He sat down in the chair beside her. He brushed her hair out of her face "I shouldn't have brought you; It was to Risky" He mutter He heard a group of people heading this way. "Is she alright?" A soft voice rang behind him.

"I-I don't know the Doctor hasn't come back" Alex said; He turned around to see Queen Yuki behind him along with Baron and King Lune.

"Make Room" A Rough voice interrupted; The Doctor had arrived "Tell Me What happen" The Doctor Asked.

"We… We were making our way to the towers clearing… when the heat had gotten to her and… She fainted! She just hit the ground nothing escaped her mouth not a groan nothing!" Alex begin his emerald eyes looked worried and frighten.

The Doctor examined the girl "She Suffered a Heat stroke" The Doctor Simply said "She Will need to stay here in-till we can bring her temperature down" The Doctor Looked over to the Family members "Take a Few moments before leaving; I'm sure you'll want an explanation I'll be back Soon to give her a few things" The Doctor dipped his head and walked away.

Baron furious yet worried eyes stared at Alex "What where you two doing on the tower?" He firmly asked.

"After We Told you and her that you are not to return to the human world in-till we figure out who was behind the recent catnapping" Lune's tone was furious.

Yuki Watch them before speaking up "We should discuss this Later; we mustn bring anger and aggression in the present of someone hurt. It may not look Like it but she Still able to hear us".

"Very well; Then let's go discuss this elsewhere" Lune spoke; Alex, Baron, Yuki, and Lune made way for the Exit. Baron stopped "Muta are you coming?" He asked

"No; Someone needs to watch chicky and since I have no question for that son of yours Im Volunteering myself" Muta spoke; He sat down in the chair Alex once sat in.

"Very well; I presume we should take turns late on? After all those of wrong doing are still looking for her" Baron spoke; Muta nodded and the others exited the hospital wing.  
**  
OoOoOo  
End of Chapter Four**

Chapter Five Will be Up Soon

Thanks for Reading :D  
I thought I'd Leave it there Presuming the arguments and the awaking of Emily would happen next chapter… Mmm maybe I'll switch it up

To the thinking chambers!

Love  
Gizmo


	5. Chapter 5:Sleeping Beauty

**I can't Get the Katzen Blut out of My Head**

Info (Emily Will be asleep in this… Chapter towards the end. Reasons… I have reasons *Begins to cry* don't judge me man!)

Lovers you  
From Your love sick (To music :I No one is in my life…**yet****) Friend  
Gizmo**

OoOoOoOo  
Xx Chapter 5: Sleeping Beauty: xX  
_  
Wailing cries could be heard as the young princess flailed her arms with in her cradle._

Her Mismatched eyes watched two figures above her; her father lavender furred he was heavy furred like a mainecoon.  
Her brother a Russian gray his eyes were like hers. Fainted words brushed against the princess ears; each word clear and clear. The princesses wailing vanished as she pawed the star and the moon hanging above her.

"Father, what will happen to her?" Her brother asked the not so insane king(Yet to be insane).

"My dear Lune she will be given to a human. Along with the powers she holds." The king brushed his hand/paw against the young princess. The princess wrapped her tiny paw around his the best she could.

"She will be a cat?" Lune questionly asked

"No She will be casted as a human… A Human forever; in-till upon her return." The King begin "See Lune you were meant to lead take hold the of the crown with your two paws. But she is the very power I make. Rather then you get both the crown and power it was split." The king sighed

"Before she was born? Did they try to do the same; take me to?" Lune asked

"Yes; and I presume they want the power not the crown; which is why I'm sending her off" The king finished he walked away to make arrangements for the spell.

"Moonie don't you forget me don't ever forget me. Your my baby sister and I won't forget you so tis far!" Lune whispered his paw touched his little sister's

"My Moonie sister" the young princes sighed

"Sleep Tight" He whispered; the princess eyes drifted asleep in a heavy sleep; her brothers face the last thing she saw before awakening as a human child.

OoOoOo

Emily laid there silent peacefully; her chest slowly going up and down as she breath silently. Beside her sat an orange cat his hand restfully laying on her. "Emily; Please wake up soon" He whispered. It had been two days since her fainting, It was like she was in a coma; a sleeping beauty coma.

He sighed He had to go "Sleep soundly" He kissed her lightly on the head before heading off. He knew someone would come by and take the next shift.

As he left a mysterious figured entered, heading towards Emily. His blood red eyes stared at the sleeping cat. He reached out picking up the she-cat; holding her in his arms her swiftly turn around to see a maid drop a tray of water. The jar clashed against the floor; the maid ran to a rope pulling it the sound of bells could be heard.

The hooded figure made a run for it taking Emily along with him. Not far behind him were guards. The hooded figure ran into the guards heading towards the forest; disappearing in the dark forest the guards franticly searched for the figure and his hostage.

OoOoOo

_Music danced into the ears of anyone in the ball room. A Ball had been born for the celebration of the princess birth._

Duchess and Dukes; Lords and Lady's; Noblemen and Noblewoman gracefully glided on the floor dancing.

Prince Lune stand beside his young sister's cradle "Moonie; this is all for you!" he said picking the black furred princess up.

Her mismatched eyes examined the ball room. She let out a playful giggle as she waved her paws in the air.

She watched them dance motioning her hands in interest. Soon the princess yawned and her brother gently lifted the princess into her bed.

"Sleep tight my Moonie" He whispered.

OoOoOo

Alex Paced back and forth "Can we… send teams and split up the forest?" He asked

"We are already doing that" Answered Lune

"Can't we go out and searched?" He asked

"It wouldn't make a difference… But I don't see the harm… After all we are doing our best to find her" Baron replied

"Well It isn't' enough!" Alex shouted, tears where on the edge of his eyes

"Alex; calm down" Muta shouted

"Says the cat who's always arguing with Toto!" Alex cried for a moment silence broke out. Yuki broke it.

"Come; arguing won't work; we best start looking before that rouge gets any father" The rest nodded and the exited the room.

OoOoOo

Voices rang in Emily's ears "How is she still asleep?" it was the voice of a female. "Simple spell actually, I cast it the day we captured her, third day here the girl shall fall in to asleep awoken just like the stories of the princess in the bed time stories mother read to us" another voice answered.

The tent doors open; "Do you think they'll come for her?" The female asked

"They'd be fools not to. But they won't succeed this time." The other voiced replied.

OoOoOoOo

The scent of Emily carried through the forest, they followed the trail some of it still fresher then the others. It seem as if the hooded figured went in circles several times every few steps to try to confuse them.

"I can feel it we are close!" Alex said following his Father; Lune and a few soldiers.

"So far it seems they are head for the lake." They continue walking in-till the scent of Emily and the Hooded figure was fresh in there nose.

"Split up they have to be nearby. If not near the shore" Lune commanded.

Not far off they found a few tents; Three to be exact.  
"They must be traveling to their camp site." A guard spoke up. Baron peered into a tent "She's in this one!" He shouted as _Thud _sound came from above.

"Brother; It looks like we have company." A The female cat spoke "Unwanted Company" The male replied holding something in his hand.

"Hes Armed!" One of the guard spoke "No you fool it's a potion " Another retorted

"right you are, and seeing you found us we humbly give up and shall return your princess…" The male smirked "Enjoy sleeping beauty" He finally spoke throwing down a potion. A fog appeared making it hard to see; In-till it cleared out. Obviously the two were potion makers and wizards. They disappeared into thin air Not a trace of foot or scent leaving the camp.

Alex entered the tent he kneeled to the ground brushing his fingers into Emily's hair "Wake up; We've come to save you again!" He whispered he pressed his forehead against hers. "wake up; Emily wake up!" he repeated. His father touched his shoulder

"Staying here won't help her" Baron spoke gently.

"And what will! Because the doctors can't Not even the mages can. She's under a spell its obvious father and we don't know how to break it" Alex cried. Baron nodded "Few more minutes before we leave with her; we will figure something out Alex" Baron sounded like he was making a promise that he knew he wouldn't be able to keep; but that didn't stop him from trying to comfort his son. He walked out of the tent leaving Alex to his thoughts and Emily.

Alex kept his eyes on Emily; Crying tears fell upon him _'Enjoy Sleeping Beauty'_ He recalled the male saying _'She's under a spell'_ Alex forge an idea in his mind. He perched his lips together bending down he pressed his furred lips against her smoothed lips. His eyes closed for a spilt minute before he pulled away from her. He looked at her his eyes worried and where quickly losing hope.

Emily eyes fluttered open she let out a coughing gasp. "Emily!" Alex Exclaimed. "Your Awake; Alive for that matter!" A grin appeared on his face.

"A-Alex What happen" She asked him but before she said anything else he spoke "We can't stay long we're taking you back home" He helped her on her paw/feet taking her outside.  
Gasp were heard.

"Your awake!" Lune said rushing over to his sister giving her a hug.

"Yes I-I am; Careful Try not to make me lose balance" She coughed; They begin to head home, Emily asked a series of questions before they reached the Castle entrance. There awaited Yuki and Muta. "Wecome home Emily" Yuki spoke gently but was Interrupted by a white cat who quickly race to hug Emily "Chicky your back!" He Exclaimed "We were so worried you would be lost again" He finished

"Well a cat's nose does help in a search." Alex said pointing to his nose. Muta laughed slightly. "Next Time we do any types of shift I say we stay there in-till the other cat/person gets there" Alex finished talking "Agreed" The others spoke in unison.

OoOoOoOo

_Dear Haru and Lily  
I'm writing to you tell you the search was a success… to a point.  
It turns out Emily is Sister to Lune; Lune had sent an army after her cat napper's rescuing her before we arrived. Something has also happen between Alex and Emily, something we all expected to happen. Few days later Emily was sent into a coma and taken again; We found her and two others; Who seem to be wizards, We know they want something from her and we don't know what._

Lune wishes to invite you to the ball that he is hosting in celebration of The return of the 'princess' but he also has more news to tell about him and Yuki.

With Love  
Baron Humbert von Gikkingen

_**OoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Last Catnapping! Maybe… nah…  
Wizards… Dancing. Etc Shall come.**

5/20/14 Love Gizmo!


	6. Chapter 6: The Ball

**I'm Really Sorry about Not Posting for the past two-days. I kind of hoped you wouldn't mind me catching up on work.**

Thank-you for the two reviews I have with the suggestions! I've already edit the characters description. As for the punctuation I am working on that, as well with the random caps (habits are hard to break!). I will never decline a review; I am always open for one!

Love  
Gizmo3

OoOoOo  
Xx Chapter 6: The Ball: Xx

The palace entrance shun with beauty as the palace maids finished cleaning the entrance. Carriages from different parts of the kingdom arrived, each with magnificent. In a room Emily and Queen Yuki stand, preparing for the ball that was to come later on in the night. Yuki wore a white dress that faded into a dark orange on which that orange faded into a pink, it resembled the sunset. Emily wore a black dress that faded into a dark blue in-till it was as dark as the night in the human realm. Faint knocking arrived on the door.

"Come in" Yuki spoke in a soft silky voice. The door cracked showing a small orange feline girl "Emily-Chan!" She shouted running over to she wrapped her arms around Emily's large dress. Yuki laughed softly, Emily smiled "Hello Lily-Chan, where is Miss Haru?" She asked her as she brushed Lily's soft green dress.

"Mommy is busy talking to Daddy!" Lily announced "She'll See you are the ballroom" finished. Yuki finished putting a few piece of jewelry on "We best be off then, we have to get there before the guest officially arrive" Yuki spoke. Emily nodded grabbing Lily's hand they exited the room.

Once they arrive Lily ran off towards her mother and father, as for Emily and Yuki the both made their way towards Lune who was upon the stage. "You both look beautiful" Lune mewed, "Flattering" Yuki said smiling "Thank-you" she finished Emily nodded her head slightly not paying attention her blue and brown mismatch eyes followed the ball room looking for someone.

OoOoOo

After the announcing of the guest everyone settled onto the ballroom floor. "Announcing King Lune Queen Yuki and Princess Yue" the Natori announced. "Thank-you Natori" Lune calmly said "I would like to Thank-you all for coming and celebrating my dear sisters return!" Lune gestured over to Emily "And there is more news to a company, my dear wife Yuki is expecting her first litter!" he finished. The crowed buzzed with joy as the King finished his announcement, Haru, Baron and Lily approached them.

"Congratulation, you will be an excellent mother Yuki" Haru said to Yuki.

"Thank-you" Yuki silky voice spoke.

Emily's eyes followed the crowd still searching for someone. "Emily? Are you ok" The orange cat figurine asked. "Oh yes I'm fine Baron… I was just hoping Alex would be here" She sigh her brown and blue mismatch eyes light faded. "Alex is getting something he will be here momentarily" Baron spoke. Emily nodded before excusing her-self from the conversation.

Emily walked by many guest some dancing and other talking. She greeted those who spoke to her wanting to know the mysterious new princess. Walking to towards the dining tables and buffet tables; she grabbed a cup pouring tea into her cup.

"Hello Love" A voice rang behind her.

Emily begins to speak as she turned around "I am Not you Lov-"She paused to see another Orange cat figurine, who was much smaller then Baron "Alex!" She leaped forward wrapping her arms around his neck. Alex stumbled back a bit surprised by her sudden hug. "C-cant breath" He joked slightly. "Oh sorry" she said letting him go "Where have you been?" she asked him.

"Oh… I was getting something form someone… for someone" Alex spoke. Katzen Blut begin to play, as couples begin to take their place **(Baron and Haru; Yuki and Lune are among them) ** Alex turned to Emily "Well Princess? Would you care to dance" Alex asked bowing he gracefully hold his hand out gesturing he would like to dance. Emily curtsied "I would love to" she took his hand they both made their way to the dance floor. Alex positions his hand on her waist line, and his other within his own hand. They begin to twirl around on the dance floor as if they were floating. Emily's Dark dress melting beside Alex's Black tuxedo. They made their way through the dance floor in-till the song ended.

"You dancing has improved" She spoke to Alex, making him laugh. "So have you." He replied.

"I'm going to get some air" Emily spoke gesturing to the balcony "Mind if I join you after I attend to some business?" Alex asked "Of course." She replied walking towards the balcony. Standing besides the railing she looked over the garden. It was day out still which made Emily wander how would one see stars in a place of day? She let out a sigh sitting down her black dressed in golfed her as she sat down. She turned her head noticing Alex talking to Lune and Yuki about something, turning her head away she lifted her paw to her head resting her head against it.

"Hello" an Aristocrat voice spoke.

"Hello" She replied she rise to her feet "Sorry; I'm Sure you intended on using this balcony I'll take my leave" Emily spoke turning to see a white cat; she was wearing a pink dress surrounded by fur. She had a small hat with a feather at the edge

"Oh No my dear I wanted to talk to you!" The female Aristocrat spoke "See dear princess, I wanted to get to know the dear princess who was lost to us".

"Oh; Forgive me But may I ask who you are?" Emily implied that the Aristocrat has yet to introduce herself.

"I'm Duchess Waridi" The Aristocrat spoke "and of course I know who you are Princess Yue"

"Please it's just Emily; My human name" Emily spoke.

"Very well" Waridi spoke "So tell me Emily I notice you with a young male? Are you fond of him" She asked.

Emily nodded "Yes, In fact… I love him" She lightly spoke her eyes trailed to Alex who was still speaking to Lune and Yuki.

"Well, I hope the boy returns the same affections to you. He would be crazy not to" Emily nodded

"He… has yet to say… Expect for the fact he likes me, But earlier he spoke about getting a gift for someone, I presume another girl… Maybe" She added the last part quickly thinking it could be a shower gift for Yuki and Lune.  
The Aristocrat nodded Hearing her name being called "I'm Sorry princess but we will have to continue this conversation another night If you don't mind?" Waridi curtsied "Go I won't hold you from your friends, enjoy yourself" Emily spoke "Same you dear princess" Waridi walked away.

Emily once again face the gardens staring at them "One day" She spoke to her self. Hearing footsteps she quickly turned around to see Alex standing behind her.

"Hello Princess" he took her hand pressing his lips to her black fur. "Hello Alex" She said Smiling she had the faintest blush on her cheeks. Alex faced towards the garden "Emily" He began

"Yes?" she said with an asking tone.

He looked at her gazing into her eyes taking her hand into his own. "My Dear Emily, I am in love with you" he begin "In love with a beautiful black cat; who despised orders is determined to do something and not afraid to speak up when others stand there stammering unable to speak" he said "I got permission to do what I'm about to do" He spoke before she asked any question he kneeled to the ground "Princess Emily, my love Will you marry me?" he asked pulling out a box with a white diamond ring. She nodded quickly before leaping at him. "May I?" She nodded he took the ring out of the box before noticing "Your hand is still paw" he said, She pressed her other paw onto her chest were a red necklace lay. With a small flash her paws turned into hands with fur **(the gift of Lune has returned!)**. Alex remembered what Emily had said about a gift from her brother, and without questions he placed the ring upon her ring finger.

"We should tell your parents!" Emily said grabbing his hand they made their way towards Baron, Haru and Lily, But they were stopped by Muta.

"What are you two up to?" he asked

"Nothing" Alex spoke

"Uh huh I'm watching you two" He smirked as he notice the ring upon Emily's left hand.

"Go on… gloat" Emily said waiting for Muta to make some joke.

"I got nothing but the next generation of lovebirds are getting hitched" Muta said "Now if you excused me I hear Fish soufflé calling my name!" Muta walked away.

"Come on" Emily said as they walked over to their original destination

"Where have you two been?" Haru asked Emily and Alex

"Oh, Around and about" Emily said "Dancing, Talking" She finished her sentence giving a slight nudge with her elbow at Alex.

Lily grabbed Emily's left hand looking at the ring upon her second to last finger "What's this?" She asked playing with. "That's um" She looked towards Alex "A ring" She finished

"It's pretty who is it from" Lily asked.

Baron and Haru looked towards each other small smiles appear on their faces. "Yes who gave you the ring?" Baron asked politely.

"I did… I thought someone as beautiful as her should have one" Alex spoke up, Emily blushed

Lily looked up at them "Does that mean?" she asked "Yes Lily it does" Emily answered for her "I'm so happy! I'm going to have a Sister!" She shouted.

"Has Lune and Yuki Approved of this?" Baron asked.

"Yes Father, I asked for his blessing on taking his sister's hand in… marriage" Alex replied.

"Well, I think this deserves a dance" Haru spoke up "Agreed" The others said.

"Can I join you and Emily-Chan?" Lily asked "Of course" Alex replied taking on hand of Emily's and the other of Lily, Emily did the same. "Ready?" She asked Lily nodded and off they were dancing.

OoOoOo

The ball had ended and Emily made her way to her room with Alex by her side. At the entrance of her room they paused "Sleep tight my love" He whispered in her ear before pressing his lips against hers. Emily embraced the kiss returning it to the one she loved. Emily broke the kiss giving him a small hug before entering her room. She shut the door behind her changing in to Night gown and lying against the Queen size bed. Her eyes staring at the ring upon her hand, smiling before falling asleep.

**OoOoOo**

End of Chapter Six

Chapter Seven Soon

Thank-you for reading Story of Another (Another's Story)

And I truly hope you like this Chapter.

5/23/14

Love

Gizmo


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**-Flails- :I My inspiration Has died. There Fore This will be a small and Last chapter –maybe I'll Come back and do another- MAYBE**

By Now Emily and Alex are married…. It was a normal wedding. (They End Up heading back to the bureau for safety caution; Though the mysterious cats have yet to return. (It has been about 2months)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

XxXx The Epilogue XxXx  
  
Christmas Morning, Emily face was pressed against the fur that Alex had upon his body (Chest) she softly raised her head looking up at him. Alex was looking down at her "Morning Beautiful" He whispered twirling her hair.

"Hey" She whispered back. She was pale her hand reached towards her stomach.  
"Are you ok" He asked with a concern face. Emily waved her hand slightly "Just sick that's all" she huffed trying to by-pass the nauseous(Spelling might be wrong). She stepped out of the bed heading towards the bathroom, as she barely made it to the toilet.

"Third day this week you've thrown up, You are a little sick" Alex followed her standing in the door way, Wearing only his pants (He just doesn't have a night shirt on). After Emily Finished throwing up Alex gently placed his hand on her shoulders "Come on, I'm taking you to the Cat-Kingdom(Doctors) Maybe they will have answers" Emily nodded as the being to walk towards the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cat-Kingdom Hospital Wing

"Well Miss, Emily I have the problem" Emily perked up in a cat way as a doctor appeared. He glanced towards Alex who was looking out of a window.

"Go ahead" She said "I'll Tell Him once he's back to earth" She finished. The Doctor nodded and continues speaking "Your Expecting" He firmly spoke. Emily eyes widen "B-but Wha-?" She was speechless; she lowered her head against the pillow "I'll leave you to your thoughts. Might want clear it up with him though" The doctor gestured to Alex before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your what?!" Alex slightly shouted "I'm Pregnant" She said again (Christmas gift is a little kitten in the stomach) Alex's mouth still wide open he stammered "T-that's great!" He was confused on how this could by-pass without signs for so long. "How far?" He asked Emily shrugged "Maybe a month" She said rubbing her stomach.

"We better go home" She said getting up "We still have to open presents."

After opening presents Emily and Alex had everyone sit down for a announcement. "Whats the big news Chicky?" Muta asked.

"Shut up Fatso! Let them speak" Toto spoke

"Birdbrain! " Muta Spat which made them fight.

"Enough you too" Baron spoke calmly "We are here to spread cheer and joy and Alex and Emily have announcement" Toto and Muta shut up giving each other only silent glares "Thankyou, Please begin"

Emily Smiled holding Alex's hand she giggled slightly "I'm Pregnant!" She said. Haru gasped as Lily jumped up and down shouting I knew it.

"Well That… Defiantly is a surprise" Baron spoke "Congratulation" He finished as Haru and Toto also spoke and Lily chirped.

"Great more mouths to ignore" Muta spoke, only to get a pillow thrown in his face "I may be pregnant but I can still tackle you If I have to" Emily spoke sticking her tongue out at Muta.

"Haha Chicky" Muta spoke "Cong-" He was interrupted by a pillow whisked across the room

"PILLOW FIGHT" Lily shouted as she picked up a pillow throwing it towards her mother.

"It is On" Haru spoke throwing one towards Baron, "Im your Husband! Why are you throwning one at me!" He asked ducking

"Its fun, And because you are my husband that is the exact reason why" Haru spoke as another pillow whisked across the room.  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Pillow Fights I love Pillow fights :D  
Who doesn't  
Sorry about inactiveness My lack of inspiration to finish, and 8'th Grade graduation dance etcetc (EXAMs) has been killing me and I have to be getting ready for a Two week Trip to my grandmothers no computer's are aloud **L****.**

Thouse I will be gone for a while.

Love Gizmo.


End file.
